parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Danny (Cats Don't Dance)
Danny is a character from Cats Don't Dance. Voice Actors: # Scott Bakula - English As Reggie in Free Cats (Free Birds) He is a turkey As Oscar In Human Tale (Shark Tale) He Is A FIsh Slayer As Haru in Avatar: The Last Airbending Animal He is an Earthbender As Aladdin in Dannyladdin He is a street rat As Peter Pan in Danny Pan He lives in Never Land As John McClane In Cat Hard 1 Cat Hard 2 Cat Harder And Cat Hard With A Vengeance He Is A Cop As Shang in Sawyerlan He is a captain As Woody in Mammal Story 1, Mammal Story 2, Bagheera of Star Command: The Adventure Begins and Mammal Story 3 He is a cowboy doll As Danny Zuko in Grease (CoolZDane Style) He is a respected leader of the T-Birds As Troy Bolton in High School Musical (CoolZDane Style), High School Musical 2 (CoolZDane Style) and High School Musical 3: Senior Year (CoolZDane Style) He is a male student and captain of the varsity basketball team As Doc in Fin White and the Seven Cartoons He is a dwarf As Lefty Maginnis in Everyone's Hero (Disney and Sega Style) He is a Fast As Lumiere in Beauty and the Panda and Beauty and the Panda 2: The Enchanted Christmas and Beauty and the Panda 3: Aurora's Magical World He is a candlestick As Lumiere in Beauty and the Lions He is a candlestick As Adult Simba in The Cat King He is a lion As Mayor of Halloween Town in The Nightmare Before Christmas (Chris1703 Animal Style) He is the mayor As S.D. Kluger in Simba Claus is Coming to Town He is a mailman As Jason Jeremiah in Danny and Bagheera He is a 18-year-old boy As Elliot Shandling in Simba in New York As Horton in Danny Hears a Human He is a elephant As Sparky Michaels in Homeward Bound 2 Lost in the City (Disney and Sega Version) As Robin Hood in Danny Hood He is a fox As Stitch In Fern and Danny He is a alien As BJ in Artemis & Friends He is a dinosaur As Monterey Jack in Tom and Jerry Rescue Rangers He is a mouse As Prince Eric in The Little Mer-Cat He is a prince As Stretch in Simba (AKA Casper (CoolZDane Style) He is a ghost As Hammy in Over the Mammals' Hedge and Danny's Big Years He is an American red squirrel As Bob in Danny's Burgers As Rafael in Rio (MkShinx animal) He is a toucan As Tramp in Sawyer and the Danny He is a Dog As Phoebus in The Panda of Notre Dame He is the captain of the guards As Dodger in Simba & Company He is a dog As Puss in Boots in the Louis (Shrek) film series He is a cat As Kronk in The Meerkat's New Groove He is Yzma's henchmen As Mickey Mouse in Danny, Timon, and Baloo: The Three Musketeers He is a mouse As Wayne Gibson in Oliver and Berlioz He is Gunther's father and Jason's stepfather As Hercules in Dannycules He is a wonder boy As Sexton Mouse in Kermit Hood He is a mouse As Mushu in Ritalan He is a dragon As Brock in Pokemon (400Movies Animal Style) He is a Pokemon breeder As Ling in Duchlan He is a soldier As Serena/Sailor Moon in Sailor Danny He is a sailor scout As Rabbit in The Many Adventures of Mickey Mouse (DinosaurKingRockz Style), and more He is a rabbit As Ash Ketchum in Pokemon (399Movies Animal Style) He is Champion As Sultan in Syladdin and Copperladdin He lives in the Palace of Agrabah As Prince Florian in Sawyer White and the Seven Animals and Sawyer White and the Seven Characters (CoolZDane Style) He is a prince As Hercules' Earthly Parents in Romeocules He is a Hercules' earthly father As Two Men watching Prince Achmed in Olladdin He is a cameo As Tarzan's Parents in Streakyzan He is a father As Jim Evers in The Haunted Simba He is an Evers & Evers real estate agent As Flik in An Animated Animal's Life He is an ant As Eric in The Little Mer-Cat He is a prince As Dimitri in Sawyerstasia As Hugo in The Superdog of Notre Dame He is a gargoyle As Timon in The Dinosaur King and The Yellow King He is a meerkat As SpongeBob SquarePants in Danny the Cat (SpongeBob SquarePants) He is a sponge As Han Solo in Star Wars (Twilight'sSpaceStar17 Style) As Philoctetes in Kimikules He is a satyr As Olaf the Snowman in Frozen (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) He is a snowman As Sneezy in Twilight Sparkle and The Seven Toons and Destiny White and the Seven Mammals He is a dwarf As Sebastian in The Little Russian Princess He is a crab As Jiminy Cricket in Bart Simpsonocchio He is a cricket As Wander in Danny Over Yonder He is an alien As Captain Louis Renault in Casablanca (brucesmovies1 style) He is an officer As George Bailey in It's A Wonderful Life (brucesmovies1 style) He is a human As Ashley Wilkes in Gone with the Wind (brucesmovies1 style) He is a human As Austin Powers in Danny Powers: Internation Cat of Mystery, Danny Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me and Danny Powers: Goldmember He is a human As Dweeb in We're Back!: A Feline's Story He is a dinosaur As Bugs Bunny in Space Jam (CoolZDane Style), Tiny Toon Adventures (CoolZDane Style) and Looney Tunes Back in Action (CoolZDane Style) He is a rabbit As Adult Aang in The Legend of Princess He is the Avatar As Roddy In Flushed Away (Toonmbia and TheLastDisneyToon's Style) He is a pampered mouse As In Star Wars (CoolZDane Style) He is Master As Blu in Rio (SuperJNG18 Version) and Rio (brucesmovies1 style) He is a Macaw As Emmet in The LEGO Movie (CoolZDane Animal Style) As Mr. Banks in Marge Poppins and Rita Poppins He is a father As Crash in Danny and Simba (aka: Crash & Bernstein) As Dumbo in Danny (Dumbo) He is a elephant As John Smith In Fluttershyhontas He is a Captain As Tennessee O'Neal in The Country Critters He is a Bear As Bernard in The Rescuers (Uranimated Style) and The Rescuers Down Under (Uranimated18 Version) He is a Mouse As Crash Bandicoot in Danny Cat (Crash Bandicoot) He is a Bandicoot As Frank in Sausage Party (Toonmbia Style) He is a sausage As Flint Lockwood In Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs (TheLastDisneyToon Style) As Jonathan Brisby in The Secret of NIMH (CoolZDane Animal Style) He is a Rat As Adult Kovu in The Tigger King II: Tigger's Pride (CoolZDane Style) He is a Rogue Lion As Ted In Danny (Ted) and Danny 2 (Ted 2) As Tack the Cobbler in The Dog and the Cat As Blue Brothers Cat 1 in Front Row Orinoco As Ulf In Tangled (Toonmbia Style) and Ben Tennyson in Winx Club (Disney and Sega Human Style) As Thomas O'Malley in The Aristocats (Justin Quintanilla Style) He is a Alley Cat As Boris Hauntley in D.W. (Vampirina) He is a Vampire As Hiro Hamada in Big Mammal 6 Portrayals: * In Bears Don't Dance he is played by Baloo. * In Foxes Don't Dance he is played by Robin Hood. * In Crickets Don't Dance he is played by Jiminy Cricket. * In Taylors Don't Dance he is played by Max Taylor. * In Chipmunks Don't Dance he is played by Alvin Seville * In Farm Cats Don't Dance he is played by Tom Sawyer. * In Boys Don't Dance he is played by Max. * In Evil Lions Don't Dance he is played by Scar. * In Cats Don't Dance spoof for Chris1703 he is played by Ron Stoppable. * In Skeletons Don't Dance he is played by Jack Skellington. * In Frogs Don't Dance he is played by Leap. * In Ocean Animals Don't Dance he is played by Bailey. * In Aardvarks Don't Dance he is played by Arthur Read. * In Ogres Don't Dance he is played by Shrek. * In People Don't Dance he is played by Kronk. * In Parents Don't Dance he is played by Lawrence Fletcher. * In Teenagers Don't Dance (1961Movies Style) he is played by Darien/Tuxedo Mask. * In Children Don't Dance he is played by Phineas Flynn. * In Kids Don't Dance he is played by Loud Kiddington. * In Apes Don't Dance he is played by King Louie. * In Emojis Don't Dance he is played by Gene. * In Gods Don't Dance he is played by Hercules. * In Spaces Don't Dance he is played by Miles Callisto. * In Beanstalks Don't Dance he is played by Beanstalk Jack. * In Cats Don’t Dance (Broadwaygirl918 Style) he will be played by Mungojerrie. Gallery: Danny-0.jpg Danny Cat.jpg Danny 2.jpg They-say-curiousity-killed-the-cat-cats-dont-dance-6285211-720-540.jpg Danny-4.jpg Danny.jpg Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-4056.jpg Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-3818.jpg Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-3811.jpg Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-719.jpg Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-704.jpg Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-668.jpg Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-665.jpg Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-663.jpg Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-609.jpg Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-608.jpg Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-593.jpg Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-350.jpg Danny-1.jpg Cats-disneyscreencaps com-131.jpg Danny Ketchum Poke (399Movie Style).png|Danny as Ash Ketchum Gym leaders orange island scooby's match.png Winnie and frieds imitate team rocket.jpg Gym leader kanto (400Movies Animal Style).png Pooh's Friends.jpg Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-836.jpg Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-7323.jpg Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-7327.jpg Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-7328.jpg Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-7329.jpg Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-7330.jpg Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-7331.jpg Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-7332.jpg Danny as alvin seville.png|Danny as Alvin Seville Danny-3.jpg Peter pan and his friends as the chipmunks.jpg|Danny as Simon Seville Danny Gets Rid of Max.jpg Danny-1510765084.jpg The StanleyBob GriffPants Movie.png Danny (CDD).jpg Trivia *His, Cranston Goat, T.W. Turtle, Sawyer, Tillie, Frances, Pudge, and Wooly's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Animal Story, The Aristomice, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, The Mouse King, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, The Great Hedgehog Detective, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Cats Category:Cats Don't Dance Characters Category:Can you feel the love tonight Category:Twilight Sparkle and the Xiaolins Category:She Category:Crazy Characters Category:Silly Characters Category:Look For Category:Funny Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Turner Pictures Characters Category:Turner Feature Animation Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Danny and Sawyer Category:Cowards Category:Nervous Character Category:Nervous characters Category:Danny's Adventures Allies Category:Characters from 1997 Category:Grumpy Characters Category:18 Year Olds Category:Singing characters Category:Adults Category:Teenagers Category:Comedians Category:Kids Category:Fathers Category:Uncles Category:CoolZDanethe5th Category:Gay Category:Tabby Cats Category:Smart Characters Category:Singingers Category:Homosexuals Category:Memes Category:Peter Pan and Tinkerbell's Adventures Characters Category:Characters in love Category:Love Ones Category:Married Characters Category:Numbskulls Category:Stewie Griffin's Friends Category:1997 Introductions Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Skunk's Friends Category:Vinnytovar Category:Rapunzel and Friends Category:Danny,Oopsy and Melody Characters Category:Orange Characters